


The Issue of the Afterglow

by tea_with_sgt_barnes



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Black Sails - Freeform, Ficlet, M/M, pre pirate days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_with_sgt_barnes/pseuds/tea_with_sgt_barnes
Summary: Being redheaded and light complexioned has it's disadvantages after exertion





	The Issue of the Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> A conversation about our complexions with my neighbor turned into this. It's been forever since I've written anything and this is my first Black Sails. 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [Tea With Sgt Barnes](http://teawithsgtbarnes.tumblr.com)

“Here darling try a cool rag.”  Thomas rings the cloth over the basin and walks back over to the rumpled bed, handing it to a gloriously still naked James.

James dabs his heated face impatiently then looks to Thomas with hopeful eyes. “Is it any better?” 

Sitting down and placing a hand on James’ knee Thomas tries, but doesn’t quite succeed in hiding his amusement. “No, not really, give it a little more time.”

Ignoring the hand moving up his thigh, James jumps up and begins stalking about the room. “I don’t have more time!” He growls, throwing the linen down and both arms up in exasperation. “This was a bloody mistake, I can’t meet Lord Wolfeham looking like this. And you know how important his support is!”

Trying to seem unphased by the raging lion pacing the small space, Thomas leans backs on his elbows “Take a deep breath love, please. Getting angry is only going to make it worse.”

“This is all your fault, you know.”

“My fault? As I recall you started it.”

“No you started it. You should have never invited me in if you were undressed and in the middle of shaving.” James closes his eyes for a moment and shakes his head trying to vanquish the image that greeted him earlier. That of Thomas in nothing but his small clothes and his perfect alabaster skin standing in front of the polished mirror with the deadly sharp blade of his razor slowly dragging up the tight skin of his exposed throat while the potent scent of fine french milled sandalwood and spice soap filled the air. The whole scene had him instantly hard. He’d pounced like a starving hound completely unable to resist. And now he is paying the price.

Laughing, Thomas does nothing to hide his complete enjoyment of James’ predicament “And I thought Navy men were suppose to have so much more discipline than that. Shame on you Lieutenant.” 

The look Lieutenant James Mcgraw gives Lord Thomas Hamilton would have cowered even Hades but Thomas isn’t deterred in the least. “I know, I know. I’m not helping. I can send a note saying something’s come up and I need you here. ”

“No. It took me three damn weeks to get the appointment.” James stomps to the mirror but nothing has changed. “Fucking hell, this is beyond ridiculous.”

“Darling, come here please, it’s not.” Thomas taps the bed beside him. James reluctantly obeys.

Thomas sits up, reaches for him and begins to run his finger tips with the barest of touches across James' face and throat and chest. “I love your skin. I love every tiny unique little splash of color, every auburn hair that glows so splendidly in the candle light. But most of all, I love how the beautiful moonlight pale canvas underneath it all glows like a perfect english rose for so long afterwards.”

James shivers at the feather like caresses and arousing praise then teasingly swats Thomas’ hands away and pushes him back into the pillows leaning over him to press their lower bodies together.  “It's a fucking nuisance is what it is.” 

“It’s a bloody gift.” Thomas counters and places his long fingers on those still flushed cheeks that have stolen his heart and soul. “I happen to know Lord Wolfeham’s favorite Burgundy vintage. I’ll send round a case with my note of apology for urgently needing you here. I’ve no doubt he’ll be happy to reschedule and on the day, I promise not to go near you until afterward.” 

James can feel Thomas’ cock hardening again beneath him and he presses in. “Promise?”

Thomas arches up, feeling James’ length sliding against his own and moves his hands into hair more beautiful than any sunset “Of course love. Now let’s see what we can do to keep that rose blooming”

“If you insist, my lord.” James leans in to take Thomas’ intoxicating mouth with his own. 


End file.
